The oil lubricated rings which are conventionally used for sealing between between a piston and a cylinder have several disadvantages: the viscous friction of the oil between the ring and the cylinder produces a significant power loss; also the oil does not stand up to the high temperatures of certain advanced engine designs using ceramic liners, thus impeding the implementation of such designs. Other seals have been used which operate without lubrication. While these can operate at high temperatures, they generally have the disadvantages of high wear against the cylinder wall as well as having high friction.